monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 40F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Null Gravity Barrier and Null Damage Wall Monsters The main hazards of the dungeon are Damage Walls and Gravity Barriers. Focus on bringing monsters that have both NDW and NGB. If you don't have them, bring 2 NGB and 2 NDW monsters. Bring Monsters With Big AOE Bumps There are a lot of mobs in the dungeon. Therefore you want to bring monsters with big AOE Bump Combos to take them down quickly. Be Careful of the Gravity Attack On the 4th Boss Stage, Babel will do a Gravity Attack which will leave you with 4 HP. Make sure you heal your HP with Healing Walls or other means right after. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Dark Specters At the Same Time Progression Order 1. Damage the Dark Specters 2. Defeat both Dark Specters at the same time 3. Defeat the remaining mobs The Dark Specters act as Zombies like in the Izanami Zombie Loop. They will revive 2 mobs every turn. In order to break the Loop, you have to defeat at the same time or 1 Zombie+2 Mobs and hope that the 2nd Zombie doesn't get revived. If you have multiple of the same monster, the Fellmane will do an Infected Mist that will deal a lot of damage to you. 2nd Stage - Clear Dark Specters At the Same Time Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs outside of the Specters 2. Defeat the Specters at the same time 3. Defeat the revived mobs This stage is exactly like the Acala Zombie Loop. Therefore you have to defeat both Specters at the same time. Their normal attacks won't revive the mobs so take your time defeating the non-Specter mobs before you tackle the Specters. 3rd Stage - Do Not Defeat the Element of Babel Babel's Attack Pattern Element of Babel's Attack Pattern Babel's HP: 3.0 Million Element of Babel's HP: 1.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Babel with 9 Turns If you defeat Element of Babel, it will activate that Skull that will deal a OHKO Chain Lightning to you. Damage Babel while not dealing any to Element of Babel. The Bosses will move in a Counter Clock-wise fashion every turn. 4th Stage - Focus on the Specters Babel's HP: 3.3 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Dark Specter 2. Defeat the Light Specter 3. Defeat the Agnis 4. Defeat Babel The Light Specter will decrease the DEF of enemies and the Dark Specter will decrease the ATK of enemies. Focus on them so that the enemies will be easier to take down. Make sure you defeat Babel before his Chain Lightning so you won't take major damage. 1st Boss Stage - Focus on the Mobs Babel's HP: 3.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Visceron 2. Defeat the Fellmane 3. Defeat the hands of Babel 4. Defeat Babel The Visceron on the top right has an Infected Mist attack which will do a lot of damage to you if you have duplicates of the same monster. Take him down first before dealing with Fellmane. When the Weak Point is in the middle of Babel, damage towards that Weak Point will be x5 instead of x3. Have your Bump Combos target it or have Pierce monsters pass through it. 2nd Boss Stage - Attack the Right Hand for DEF Down Babel's HP: 4.5 Million Progression Order 1. Deal damage onto Babel on Turn 1 2. Aim for the Right Hand for DEF Down to defeat Babel The Right Hand of Babel (from Babel's Point of View) will have a Counter Mode which will decrease the DEF of all the enemies. Conversely, the Left Hand will increase the DEF of all the enemies. Make sure you aim for the DEF Down Hand to deal damage to Babel 3rd Boss Stage - Clear the Hands Babel's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Deal damage on the Right Hand with Bump Combos on Turn 1 2. Defeat the Hands after they moved 3. Defeat Babel The Hands on this stage will shoot Damage Walls and attack with Horizontal Lasers. You want to clear them as fast as possible to mitigate damage. Use your powerful Bump Combos to take them down. 4th Boss Stage - Heal Right After the Gravity Babel's HP: 6.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Left Hands 2. Defeat the Right Hand without the Skull 3. Defeat the Right Hand with the Skull 1 Turn before Gravity Attack from Boss 4. Heal HP after the Gravity Attack 5. Use SS to defeat Babel The Left Hands of Babel (from Babel's Point of View) will heal Babel to Full HP. Make sure you take them down first. Babel will do a Gravity Attack that will leave you with 4 HP. Defeat the Right Hand with the Skull right before the Gravity Attack to have Healing Walls out. Use SS after healing to take down Babel.